questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Novella (Maddog Williams)
Welcome Adventurer, to the world of Maddog Williams. A world of Kings and Castles, of great Dragons and Lovely Princesses. Come sit with me for a while, rest from your weary travels and I will tell you a tale. This is a story filled with both good and evil. For you see, many years ago there was a King.... ---- This King, who was named Serak, was seduced by the power of the dark god Malthazar. He became an evil and powerful man. For many years he ruled with blood and horror from his fortress atop the Corbala Mountains. One day, a man named Sir Robert Thaylor, a cousin to the wicked Serak, decided the time had come to end the Dark King's evil rule. He gathered together a secret army and trained them in the art of war. In the land were White Wizards who practiced the magic of truth and light. Thaylor gathered these wizards together and enlisted them in his noble cause. They planned for many months, developing strategies and making weapons. When the preparations were complete, Thaylor took his men across the plains of Gilgorath to the foot of the Corbala Mountains. There they engaged in battle against the armies of Serak. The fighting was fierce and the battle of good and evil raged for many days. The powers of Malthazar were pitted against the powers and will of the White Wizards. Many good men lost their lives in the conflict, but Thaylor's army prevailed and drove the army of Serak into the wilderness. They then stormed the castle and captured Serak. The White Wizards cast Serak into an enchanted cell, banishing him for eternity. As the portal slowly closed Serak's voice echoed through the castle, "By all that is evil and in the name of Malthazar, I shall return and wreak my vengeance upon this land." The Dark Castle of Serak was left in ruin as a reminder of the evil that had once enveloped the land. The people of the land made Thaylor their king and the kingdom prospered. After several years of peace and prosperity there was born to King Thaylor and his Queen, a daughter whom they named Leoria. Times were good for the people of Duridian and Marinor. No longer oppressed, many men began to travel to far lands seeking adventure and riches. ---- One of the most adventurous of these men was Sir Walter Williams of Marinor. Sir Walter traveled to all the known lands to meet with Kings and Princes. He traveled through dangerous waters just to watch the sunset over the Bay of Baldagorg and swim with the mermaids of Carish. While Sir Walter roamed the world, his wife stayed behind and raised their son whom they named Michael. Michael Williams grew up a bright and inventive boy, always tinkering and inventing new things. As Michael grew into adulthood he found he had a passion for history and began to collect objects from times gone by. Some days Michael would sit on the rocks by the beach and watch for his fathers return. He was always anxious to hear the stories his father would tell. Michael would listen with interest and longing to all of his father's adventures. When he would ask if he could accompany his father the answer was always "When you are a man then you may come." One day while his father was away, young Michael ventured into the local tavern. Pulling up a chair, he sat down amongst his fathers friends. "Begone you young pup, this is a place for men," one grizzled old sailor said. "Today is my eighteenth birthday. So today I am a man," Michael replied. "Bah!" the sailor said "You aren't a man until you can outdrink me! Barkeep, bring us two tankards of your foulest ale!" Soon two foaming mugs of ale were placed before them. "If you can finish that ale before me, then you can call yourself a man." The old sailor grabbed his mug. Lifting it to his lips he began to gulp down the ale. Michael, accepting the challenge raised his mug, threw back his head and poured the ale down his throat as fast as lightning, and slammed his empty mug on the table. The old sailor choked, spewing ale all down Michael's front. Looking at the ale dripping from Michael's face the old sailor exclaimed, "With all that foam on your face, young man, you look like a mad dog!" The pub erupted in laughter. Wiping his face, Michael stood with pride and walked out of the pub, the men still laughing behind him. Henceforth Michael Williams was known as Maddog Williams. He has borne that name since. Maddog's father shook with laughter as Maddog told of his experience in the pub. Slapping his son on the back, Sir Walter said, "When I leave next spring you may accompany me." Filled with excitement and anticipation, Maddog looked forward to the following spring. The following week, Maddog's father took him to the weaponsmith in Sydra. There Sir Walter purchased the finest sword and presented it to his son. During the following months, Maddog's father taught him the art of swordplay. Maddog practiced many hours and became a fine swordsman. ---- The winter that year was harsh. One day in late winter while Maddog and his father were chopping wood, Marinor was attacked by a group of pirates. The men of the village came to defend their families against the marauders. The fight was fierce and much blood flowed that day. Maddog and his father entered the battle fighting side by side, but as the battle wore on Sir Walter and Maddog were separated. When the battle was done and the pirates were driven from the village, Maddog went in search of his father. As Maddog rounded one of the buildings he saw his father sitting against a wall. Sir Walter was clutching his stomach as blood ran from the large gash in his belly. Maddog rushed to his father's side. Sir Walter looked up at his son and said, "I'm not much longer for this world. Take care of your mother. I'm very proud of you." Sir Walter gasped as his body was racked with pain. Grasping Maddog's shoulder, Sir Walter died. Maddog was heartbroken. After they buried Sir Walter, Maddog sat upon the rocks where he had, in times past, waited for his father's return and looked out over the ocean. Maddog's mind was filled with memories of sitting by the fire and listening to his father's tales. ---- That spring Maddog boarded the ship and set forth without his father on his first adventure. Maddog traveled to far lands and collected treasure and artifacts. Many times Maddog and his companions had to fight off pirates and outrun sea monsters. They fought against the Navarall on the Island of Wilikarik and procured the Stone of Gorack. After several years of traveling the world, Maddog decided it was time to settle down. He returned to the village of Marinor, built himself a house and opened a shop where he dealt in rare and precious objects. ---- Unknown to Maddog and the residents of Marinor was the evil blight slowly enveloping the land. King Thaylor and his daughter had not been seen for weeks, and rumors abounded that the vile and evil Serak had escaped his enchanted cell. The people of Sydra were living in fear of Serak's Vengeance. So it was that one day Maddog awoke and found himself thrust into the midst of evil and treachery. You, brave adventurer, have been sent as a guide and mentor to Maddog Williams. Together you will travel as Maddog learns of the evil swiftly approaching his quiet village. If the two of you fail to stop this spreading evil, the world will be plunged into an everlasting darkness and despair! Go forth adventurer, and meet your destiny! Category:Maddog Williams